1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to vacuum cleaners and, more specifically, to a motor and fan mounting arrangement in such a cleaner.
2. Summary of the Prior Act
Vacuum cleaners which place the motor-fan system on a horizontal axis to provide a lower contoured cleaner and improved air flow as compared to a vertical axis disposition of these same elements is old and well known. It is also known to provide a sealing arrangement with or without an auxiliary housing for at least the fan of the motor-fan system to insure that the cleaner air flow is properly directed through the cleaner. These housing-sealing arrangements, however, have not been designed for automatic assembly of their cleaners.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to provide that a motor-fan system and its related components being adaptable to automatic assembly.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a motor-fan system and its related components that can be assembled vertically to aid in automation.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a new and improved housing arrangement and sealing mechanism for a motor-fan system for a vacuum cleaner.